Bad Romance
by ihearthuxon
Summary: I don't want to be friends, I want your bad romance." How difficult can love be? Huxon; of course.


**For all the Huxon fans. Huxon ce n'est pas mort. :)  
Got inspiration by the amazing video clip from Lady Gaga's Bad Romance :)  
Thanks Vicky for beta-reading this.  
Hope you'll like it and please leave a review****.  
x3**

* * *

You were everything a woman didn't like. Arrogant, selfish and always with sex on your mind. From the moment you stepped into that room, I could almost smell what kind of person you were. Handsome, but in a way sick in the head. You disgusted me and at the same time you fascinated me. How did you go through life like this? Without feeling any guilt, compassion or self-respect? It seemed to me that you had none of these.

**I want your ugly  
I want your disease  
I want your everything  
As long as it's free  
I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love) **

Sam sighed, he was late. Again. She didn't have to look up to know when he was in the building. His loud laughter made the building shake. Looking up she could see the kind of night he had had. Dark circles under his eyes and unshaved cheeks gave away what he had done tonight. Sam got up and opened the door of her office. "Phil, you're late." She said calm.

"I know, Guv. I'm sorry." He smiled charmingly at her knowing it didn't work on her.

"Last warning."

"Yes, Guv." He said, bored, and turned his back to her.

Sam looked at him and heard someone ask. "How was she?" It draw her attention and she couldn't close her door now.

Phil laughed and started to brag about his conquest. "You know. Dark hair, tall, big tits, nice ass."

Sam closed the door and her eyes. He disgusted her. She hated womanizers. Then why did she feel the bitter taste of jealousy in her mouth?

**I want your drama  
The touch of your hand  
I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love)  
You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad, your bad romance**

He kissed her softly but full of passion. A quiet moan escaped her lips when he touched her body. He kissed down her neck and chest, sucking on her skin lightly. Her hands moved over his well-shaped body. She explored every inch of that body, turning him on even more. He kissed lips again, parting them with his tongue and entering her mouth. She wrapped her legs around him; wanting him. He took her passionate and hot, moving with a rhythm that made her skin even hotter. She squeezed his ass while biting lightly on his lip. She bucked her hips in his rhythm while he kissed her neck. They came almost simultaneously, both groaning in ecstasy.  
Sam woke up with a start, her heart pounding and her skin moist. It had been a dream. Just a dream. She rested back and closed her eyes. Why did she want him so badly?

**I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh--oh-oooh!)  
I want your love and  
All your lovers' revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance**

God, she knew so well who he was, what he did. And still, she wanted him. She wanted everything about him. The good things and the bad things. The disgusting things and the passionate things. Though she knew their 'relations' would be bad and full of negative energy, she wanted it. Maybe she was a little masochistic.

**I want your horror  
I want your design  
'Cause you're a criminal  
As long as your mine  
I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love-uuhh)**

Here they were, both drunk and in the same bar. Laughing and drinking like they had known each other for years. His arms were around her waist and burned the skin he touched. Oh yes, she was on fire. She looked up at him, her eyes smouldering; scorching his soul. He kissed her with a searing heat and took her outside the bar.  
He pushed her against his closed front door, exploring her mouth with his tongue. The sweet taste of her mouth turned him on. It didn't took them long before they were both naked. Their clothes discarded on the ground around them. He had pinned her between the front door all that time and hadn't stopped kissing her. He took her upstairs and laid her down on the bed. Supporting his weight on his arms he took her passionately. Soft moans escaped her throat when he started to move. It didn't take them long before they came, together and intense.

**I want your psycho  
Your vertigo stick  
Want you in my rear window  
Baby you're sick  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love)  
You know that I want you  
('Cause I'm a freak bitch baby!)  
And you know that I need you  
I want a bad, bad romance**

Waking up on his chest, her hair fanned over it, she looked around. When she saw him her heart skipped a beat. What had happened? She lifted the sheet and saw their naked bodies under it.  
"Fuck." She whispered, she must have been really drunk. Maybe she was still drunk. She got up so very quietly, trying to find her clothes. Walking through his house naked she found her clothes at his front door. It took her seconds to get dressed again. She left so quietly there was no evidence she had been here tonight.

**I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)  
I want your love and  
All your lovers' revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance**

She felt his eyes burning a hole through her back. He had been watching her all morning and she had been avoiding him all morning.  
Waiting at the coffee machine for the caffeine shot he saw her. There was no way she could run now.

"Where were you?" He asked soft.

"Home." She answered fully understanding what he meant.

"You know what I mean." He sighed.

"I do."

He stared at her. Not knowing what to think. Did she regret it, had she enjoyed it, did she want more?

"Why did you sleep with me?" She looked into his blue eyes.

"Because I thought you wanted to."

"Because I am your boss!" She hissed, angry at herself.

"No."

"Yes."

"No, Sam. Really, that's not the reason." He sighed and looked away from her smouldering green eyes.

"It was a mistake." Sam said shortly and disappeared with her coffee.

Phil looked at her and shook his head. It hadn't been a mistake. She was wrong. He loved her and he would prove it to her.

**I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
I want your love  
I don't wanna be friends**

Pacing around her office she started at the photos on the whiteboard. Her mind didn't cooperate. She couldn't concentrate because of him! Before she knew he was standing in her office again.  
Arrogant asshole!  
He looked at her and she looked at him. Both with angry fire in their eyes. "What is it, Phil?"

"Sam, don't be ridiculous, you know it wasn't a mistake."

"It was."

Phil sighed but kept staring at her. To his surprise she didn't look away. "Sam..." He started again.

"No, Phil." She cut him off. "Do you think I believe that you of all people can be honest about something like that? That you can actually care or love someone? Everyone knows you're-"

He kissed her lips full and passionate. When he pulled away he looked in her surprised face. "I can care. I can even love someone."

**Je veux ton amour  
Et je veux ton revenge  
J'veux ton amour  
I don't wanna be friends  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
I don't wanna be friends  
(Caught in a bad romance)  
I don't wanna be friends  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Want your bad romance  
(Caught in a bad romance)  
Want your bad romance!**

Sam fell asleep on his sofa, waiting for him to come home. When she woke up it was 3am and he came home. One look was enough for her to know where he had been. She got up and put on her shoes, grabbing her coat. She knew he saw other women, then why did she stay with him?

"Sam? Where are you going?"

"Don't bother, Phil. I know it. I know it all."

"No, you don't."

"Do you think I am stupid?!"

"No." He answered simply, looking at her.

She took her keys and walked to the door. "Maybe we should stay friends."

She turned around and stared at him. "What?"

"Maybe we should stay friends."

"I don't want to be friends."

She wanted him and his love. His bad, poisoned love. "I want your love." She said quietly.

He walked to her and slipped her coat back off, kissing her neck. "You have my love, but don't expect to have me for yourself."

Sam know their romance couldn't be any worse. But still, he always came back to her.

**I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
I want your love and  
All your lovers' revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance**

After a while she did the same as he did. They were each other's safe harbour. They couldn't stand each other and they couldn't live without each other. They competed in hurting each other and in making it up to each other. Their romance couldn't be more poisoned. And they were caught in it. Unable to stop it. Unable to want something else.

* * *

**Please review ; You know you want to ;)**


End file.
